Best friends no matter what
by HunterofArtemis6995
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were best friends since they were young. But, one day, Percy thought that Annabeth was choosing Luke over him. but, the truth is, Annabeth's heart is choosing Percy to be his love one. Will Percy be able to accept and understand Annabeth on why she chose Luke? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, listen to me!" I said "I can't just leave Luke alone. He's my friend since I got here in camp with Thalia. I love you Percy but-"

"But what?" he glared at me "You can't leave him? You're choosing him over me Annabeth. If you really love me, choose me!"

"I…can't. We've been together for at least 9 years and I just can't turn my back on him. If you're really my friend, you understand how I feel" I said between my sobs

"So, you're saying you're choosing Luke?" he asked with an angry face

"Percy I-"

"Fine! You chose him and I have no right to get over with your decisions. I know my limits and I think it's better if we stay away from each other. I need some space to think over. I'm sorry Annabeth and…. Farewell"

With that, he ran on the beach and disappeared. I knelt down with my knees and started crying _what have I done. I lost my bestfriend. I am so stupid! I will not forgive myself if Percy would not treat me a friend no more. _I put my palms on my face and sobbed uncontrollably. I got off with my feet and ran towards my cabin

"Annabeth, are you okay?" one of my cabin mates asked

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm okay. Just some personal problems" I said with a fake smile

"No offense, but you look horrible and pale. You need some rest" she replied

I nodded and headed towards my bed. I lay down my bed and close my eyes. Tears form in my eyes and one by one, they drop. I tried to calm myself down, but I can't! I can't lose Percy, my only best friend who always been there whenever I'm alone.

I felt my eyes getting heavy. Then I sooner realized that is was already sleeping

I woke up in the morning and thought that all that have happened last night was just a bad dream. But it wasn't. My eyes are puffy and red. I decided not to cry right now. No need to think things over and over again. It just makes things worse.

I went outside to get some breakfast. I sat with my cabin mates. I just stayed there staring at my food, wondering what will I do with it.

"Are you going to eat that or not" a familiar voice said

I looked up and saw Grover grinning at me

"I don't know. I just lost my appetite" I replied

"Hey, you know about the news?" he asked

"News about what?" I asked curiously

"About Percy" he replied

"What about him?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care

"He just left last night." He replied

"Really? Where did he go?" I asked

"in his father's palace, of course" he replied

"You mean, underwater?" I asked

He rolled his eyes "of course! Do you have plans in going there?" He asked

"No, of course I don't have any plans. Why would I? I asked with crossed arms

He just raised an eyebrow and grinned "Well, I don't know. Maybe because you can't stand living without him"

I heard Juniper calling Grover's name

"Well, Annabeth, I better go now. Juniper is waiting for me" He said

I nodded and watched him running giving Juniper a big hug.

Percy left me without a sign, without a word and without a note. I feel like this camp is incomplete without him._ This is all my fault! _I kept reminding myself.

I just shook my head to clear those thoughts. I left my food on the table and ran towards the Arena for some training. My day is not complete without him. It feels like something is lacking in your day. _No! He decided. He's there with his father underwater. He's happy with his brother Tyson. I shouldn't be thinking negative thoughts._

Night came and I walked with my cabin mates to eat dinner. I was hungry and I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I keep looking for Percy _thinking Grover was telling a joke _but no sign of him.

We finished our food and headed to my cabin. I try hard to fall asleep but I couldn't. I walked towards the beach.

"Percy! Come back here! I'm sorry!" I yelled. I felt stupid talking to the beach

But no response

"Percy! Come here you little seaweed brain! The truth is I can't live without my best friend and that's you Percy! Come back here, don't let me jump in there and look for your father's palace. You know I can't breathe underwater" I yelled again

Still no response

"Percy please!" I cried. My knees are getting weaker.

Still there's no response. I decided to jump to the water and swim underneath. I will find Percy no matter what! I swim a little farther and sooner realized that I was far away from camp. I took deep breath above water and yelled "Percy Jackson! Come out! I know you're here. If you really are my friend, you come here and save me! Percy, I'm really sorry for what I have done! Please show up!"

I try hard not to cry. I don't want him to see me cry

Still there's no sign of him. I waited a little more. But, the more I waited, the more I feel tired. I can't swim a little bit farther.

I found myself gasping for air. I feel something pulling me downward. I am drowning!

"Percy-"I yelled for his name one last time and realized that my eyes are close, not even breathing

Suddenly I feel something _or someone _holding my arms and making a giant balloon around us.

I opened my eyes a bit. I saw a man in front me, looking at me worriedly. Those sea green eyes reminds me of our friendship when we're still young. I thought that he wouldn't hear me from afar, but, I was wrong. I was saved by my best friend:

Percy

**A/N I was bored and came up with this story**** hahahaha. Hope you like it! Please review =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update :). We have this long test and I really don't have time to update it. My mom will kill me if she sees me opening my laptop. Hope you guys understand :).**

Percy's POV

I don't know what made me do it. But when I heard Annabeth yelling for my name that far from camp, I knew she is in danger. Everybody knows that she can't swim that far from camp, unless, she believes that she's a daughter of Poseidon.

I swam as fast as I could to camp half blood. Annabeth is unconscious on my arms. She really needs ambrosia right now.

Once I got to camp, I ran as fast as I could to Athena's cabin and knocked at the door

"Percy, what are you doing in the middle of-" She gasped when she saw Annabeth on my arms. "Wha- What happened to her?" she asked worriedly

"No need to explain, she needs ambrosia now." I replied with panic

"I'll get some from the big house. Just lay her down there" she said pointing at the couch and ran away.

I lay her down on the couch and put my hands on hers and muttered "I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm so sorry". I kept blaming myself for what happened to her. _I never should've left her. _I told myself.

Seconds later, someone knocked at the door quickly opened it.

"Percy? I heard about what happened to Annabeth, what happened to her?" Thalia asked

"I…." I was too embarrassed to tell her the whole story, knowing that she would blame me. But, she's one of Annabeth's close friends. She needs to know what happened.

"We… We fought last night. I told her that I would need some time to think over. Then, I decided to go to my father's palace and-"

"she followed you?" Thalia asked

I nodded. I couldn't even meet her eyes.

"Since you left the camp," Thalia said "I never see Annabeth smile again. She spent her time staring at the beach. She always look pale-"

"Ambrosia on the way!" someone shouted

I looked at Annabeth. Her face was so pale, she might've been dead. I remembered the voice of Annabeth yelling for me to show up.

Even with the nectar and ambrosia we managed to force-feed her, I couldn't be sure she would be okay when she woke up. _What if she will not treat me a friend no more? What if she couldn't remember me? what if…. _Thoughts are rushing in my mind right now, My heartbeat is beating faster, tears are forming in my eyes.

"She's going to be fine, I promise" Thalia said giving me the ambrosia

"Thalia, I've regretted what I've done. If something happen to Annabeth, I will not forgive myself." I said

"Everything is going to be fine" Thalia replied "go, feed my friend with ambrosia.

I nodded and sat down next to Annabeth. I took her hand, she was dying. She needed ambrosia now. I started feeding her. I decided to stop because; I don't want her blood to boil and her bones to turn to sand.

Annabeth's eyes slowly opened. "Percy..?" she said trying to sit back. I gently pushed her back down.

"Woah, slow down Annabeth. You're still not ok." I said

"Huh? What happened?" she said curiously

"You mean, you don't really remember?" I asked

"No idea" she replied

"Ok. We fought about-" I caught myself. I shouldn't tell her directly "about some things and I told you that I would need some time to think things over, and I heard your voice yelling for my name and-"

"Yah I remember" Annabeth interrupted

A very long silence covered the room. I stared at Annabeth while she stare at her feet(looks like she was thinking of something deeply.)

I hugged her tightly and muttered "I'm sorry wise girl, I'm so sorry"

She hugged me back and whispered "Promise me one thing"

"Anything" I replied

"Don't ever do that again or else…"

"ok, ok" I said

"I promise"

**Hope you like this chapter **

**PERCABETH!**

**Logan Lerman and Alexandra Daddario, I wish I can meet you in person! **

**Anyway, I was thinking of another story, and the title is: SUDDENLY IT'S MAGIC. Suggestions- gladly appreciated.**

**Bye~**

**~HunterofArtemis6995~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I can't stop watching Percy Jackson and the Olympian: the Lightning thief and I can't wait to watch Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters. What took them so long?**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the morning with a guy next to me. Percy's arms are wrapped around my waist and sleeping soundly.

I carefully remove his arms from my waist and stretched out my hands. I stared at the sunshine for about 30 seconds and locked my eyes on Percy.

He still looked handsome, cute, hot as usual and I can't imagine living without him.

I kissed his cheek and carefully stand up to eat breakfast. I rushed through the door and look at Percy one more time and closed the door.

I walked with my cabinmates to get some breakfast. Many demigods, satyrs are looking at me curiously. Probably they knew what happened to me last night.

Together, with my cabinmates, we ate happily. Some are telling jokes, stories, love experiences and many more.

We stayed there for 20 more minutes when I felt that someone is looking at me intensely so I slowly turned my head and saw Percy staring at me, giving me a why-did-you-left-me look. I stuck out my tongue at him and looked away.

I continued talking with my cabinmates when someone shouted "Time to train people!"

We quickly get our swords, bow and arrows, everything we need for training.

"Wise girl!" someone called

I turned my head and saw Percy giving me a strange look. "Annabeth, next time you leave me sleeping in your cabin, I swear-"

I cut him off "Oh, sorry for that seaweed brain, I just…. You're having a good sleep and probably, you're dreaming something good. So I thought that I should not wake you up."

"Apology accepted" he gladly said throwing his right arm around me.

I felt normal. I felt like everything's complete, everyone's happy. Not like before when Percy was underwater. But now, I felt relieved, my best friend is here, his one arm is around me. And every people we pass by, they smile like it's their first time to see a couple.

We pass by Luke, my boyfriend. Percy quickly removed his right arm

"Hi bro!" Percy greeted

"Hello Percy! I heard about what happened to my girlfriend. I just wanted to say, thank you for saving her. I thought I've lost her. You're a good friend" Luke said putting his arm around my waist.

"Nah, that's nothing. So, you two should have time together. So, see you later?" Percy asked

"Yah, that would be wonderful Percy" Luke said with a smile on his face.

And with that, Percy looked me like see-you-later look. I smiled at him and he walked towards the arena.

Luke looked down on me and I looked at him. My eyes widened. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. He removed his hands on waist and gripped my hand tightly and walked towards the woods.

"Luke, what's happening?" I asked with panic

He responded by gripping my wrist tighter sooner, he slammed me into a big tree"

"Seriously Luke, What in the world of-"

"What's up with you and Percy" he snapped

"What a stupid question Luke. How many times would I tell you that we're just friends?" I yelled at him

"And that hand thing? Percy's arm is around you right? Is that how best friend should act?"

"The hell Luke! What's up with you?! He's my friend, only a best friend, nothing more, nothing less. Do you understand?"

Luke tightened his grip on my wrist "You better make it sure or else…"

"Or else what? You're gonna kill him?" I shouted at his face

"You dare to shout at me?" Luke took his sword, but that didn't frighten me.

"C'mon! Give me your best shot! Idiot!" I yelled again. For the first time of my life, I felt brave enough to yell at Luke

He raised his sword, pointing towards my face. I closed my eyes and screamed. Then I felt that Luke stabbed the wood 1 inch away from me. I sobbed and looked at Luke with a teary eye.

"That's a warning Annabeth, you dare to yell at me again?" He asked angrily

I sobbed uncontrollably and shook my head

He let go of my hand "You better not to." He removed his sword from the old tree and walked away.

I watched him walking away. Tears are running down my cheek. _What kind of boyfriend is he? _I thought of myself.

I wiped my tears on my cheeks and took a deep breath. I need some time to calm down.

After some more minutes, I walked out of the woods and to the arena. _A daughter of Athena shouldn't be acting like this. I shouldn't be acting like this just because of Luke. I have to be strong _I thought of myself.

I acted as if nothing happened. I put a smile on my face while I pass some of my demigod friends.

Time past and it's dinnertime. I lost my appetite and feel tired. Even though I trained for years, I always feel so tired everyday so, I walked towards my cabin, took a bath, brush my teeth, and sleep.

Then someone knocked at the door "Annabeth?"

_Oh no! It's..It's Luke's voice! What am I gonna do? Freak out? Escape? _But, I decided: pretend that I am sleeping

Finally, he opened the door and walked towards my bed. He sat down on my bed and touched my hair. He also checked on my wrists he gripped on. Then he stand up and I can hear he's writing on something.

I decided not to open my eyes because I still feel he's seating beside me, maybe writing a note.

Then I felt something pressed on my forehead- his lips- and I heard him whispered "I'm sorry". Then I heard the door open and closed again.

I opened my eyes and sit up. I saw a piece of paper beside me that says:

_Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry for what I've done earlier. Hope you would forgive me. I never should've done that to you. Stupid me! I'm sorry. I know that you're awake, and probably you're reading my note right now. I didn't wake you up because I know that you don't want to talk to me after what I've done to you earlier. Always remember that even though that I'm angry, I still love you. _

_Have a good night sleep Annabeth! I love you!_

_-Luke-_

Should I trust him?

**OMG! Luke! What kind of boyfriend are you huh? You almost killed Annabeth, and all you gonna do is say "sorry"?! **

**What the-!**

**Percy where were you?**

**Okay guys, Annabeth has a question: Should she trust Luke or not?**

**Please review!**

**~HunterofArtemis6995~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm alive! I'm still alive! Hahaha **** Guys, sorry for the late update. Too much projects and assignments... And we have this test again **** so I really have to study **

Annabeth's POV

I woke up in the morning with roses and daisies in my side. I picked them up and found a note beside it. I picked it up and it says:

_Annabeth,_

_Hello babe! Good morning! I hope you like the roses and daisies I picked for you. About yesterday, I'm so sorry babe. Hope you'll forgive me. Eat your breakfast alright? You gonna need some energy. I'll wait for you outside. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Luke._

I smiled at the letter and folded it carefully. _Maybe I could give him another chance right? I don't know._

Part of me wanted to forgive him, the other part tells me to break up with him. _What should I do? This is so confusing!_

But the events yesterday didn't get out of my mind. Luke gripping on my wrists so tightly, Luke slamming me on the tree, Luke almost stabbed my face with his sword, and such

I put my palms on my face and cried. This is what I get for leaving Percy. This is what I get for not choosing him. He sacrificed so much for me; saving me from drowning, being my best friend, saving me from my enemies and many more. _What came after me that I chose Luke and not him?_

I get out of my bed, wiped my tears, fixed my bed, and combed my hair, washed my face, brushed my teeth, grabbed my dagger and walked towards the door.

I opened the door and to get some breakfast. I turned my head left and right to look for Luke. And I spotted him, eating breakfast with his cabin mates.

I met his eyes. And in those eyes, I can see that he is delighted, happy like he's happy to see me.

He waved his hand and smiled at me. He stands up and extends his arms and run towards me.

When he reached me, he gave me a big bear hug. He squeezed me so tightly that I could hardly breathe

"Luke, can you let me go now? I can't breathe" I said gently

"Oh, sorry" he replied and he let go of me. "It's just that I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I simply said. For once, I don't want to look at Luke's eyes and I don't know why.

"You ok?" he asked with concern

"Yeah" I replied "Why don't you continue eating breakfast?"

"Oh, I just wanted to give you a big hug"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I missed you"

"Luke, I didn't leave the camp right? And you can see me every day. Why would you miss me?" I asked

He didn't answer for seconds. He stared at me for about 15 seconds. I just realized that there's a mix of anger in my words. I look at his eyes and I found guilty and loneliness in it.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to. And until now, I still don't know why I did that to you. Annabeth, I'm sorry" he said with sadness in his voice. "Will you forgive me?"

"I…. I don't know Luke. I really don't know what to do. It's too confusing Luke" I sobbed "Too confusing" I put my palms on my face and sobbed again.

"So, you want to break up with me?" he asked silently.

"I…." my voice faltered and sobbed uncontrollably. People were actually looking at us, especially Percy. But I can't stop my tears from falling.

I wiped my tears and look at his eyes, his watery eyes. Those tears are gonna fall any second now.

"Yes." I muttered "I want to break up with you"

He nodded like he understands. But his tears are now falling and I can see that he is trying not to sob.

"Ok. So, you're happy now? You can finally do whatever you want right? I know that I'm a cruel, stupid and a ridiculous boyfriend. Aren't I?" He shouted. The camp is very quiet. Probably curious what's going on.

"Don't see it that way. Luke, you just don't understand. I-"

"Yes! That's it. You said it! I really don't understand. I don't get it!" He shouted at my face and walked towards the woods leaving me with the other campers' eyes on me.

I heard him scream and I felt guilty. My hands felt weak and I felt that I'm going to pass out any minute now.

_I can do this. I can do this _I muttered and sobbed _I can't do this_

I ran to the beach t release some anger. Other campers' eyes are still on me. Tears are rolling on my cheek and my vision is blurry.

When I reached my destination, I screamed on top of my voice (good things no one's here) I screamed and screamed and screamed.

I began to throw stones in the sea. I chose small rocks and throw it as far as I can. When I can no longer see small rocks, I look for big ones. When I saw one, I picked it up with both hands and swayed it back and forth before I throw it.

I exerted much effort to throw it as far as I can and lost my balance.

When I got up, I felt hands on my arms, trying to stop me. Those hands are similar when I almost drowned, when I tried to find my best friend, when I betrayed him, when he left me.

Those hands turned me around and wrapped me in their arms. I sobbed desperately and his hands rubbed my back.

"Percy…. Percy… I can't" I said between my sobs

"Sssshhh… Calm down wise girl." He replied, rubbing my back.

"I can't *sob* do this! *sob*" I replied "I *sob* can't believe *sob* this!"

He didn't respond. He just stood there, rubbing my back.

"Everything's gonna be ok wise girl" He replied "Everything's gonna be ok"

With those words, I felt calm and relieved. With those arms around me, I felt protected. With my best friend on my side, comforting me, I felt complete.

I close my eyes and I put my arms around his waist and stood there hugging each other for a long time

**So, how's that?**

**Majority wins. Almost, I mean all of you suggested to let Annabeth break up with Luke. So, there! **

**Lukabeth just transformed into Percabeth!**

**Please review! **

**Happy New Year to everyone!**

**~HunterofArtemis6995**


End file.
